Vergessen Kinder
by MiniSushi
Summary: Tokio Hotel Tom ne comprend pas l'éloignement soudain de son frère jumeau, et tente de découvrir les secrets de Bill.
1. Chapter 1

- Joyeux Anniversaire !

Cinq coupes de champagnes se lèverent en même temps pour se fracasser dans un léger tintillement.

Ils étaient 5 : le manager David, Georg, Gustav, et enfin les jumeaux Bill et Tom Kaulitz, qui fêtaient leur 18 ans ce soir là.

Georg et Gustav repartirent dans une de leur interminables discussion sur la nouvelle tournée, Tom discutait tranquillement

avec le manager et Bill ... Bill enchaînait les coupes de champagnes , si bien qu'il finit completement sâoul.

Plus tard dans la soirée , Gustav , Georg et le manager repartirent dans leur chambre respectives , tandis que Tom aidait un Bill épuisé –et complétement saoûl- a remonter dans leur chambre en le portant a moitié.

Arrivé dans leur chambre d'hotel , il coucha son frère sur le lit. Celui ci se recroquevilla sur lui même et dit doucement :

- Toooom ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu m'aimes ?

- Biensur idiot, répondit son frère en soupirant son frère.

- Tom ... Bill ne finit pas sa phrase , il sombrait déja dans un sommeil profond.

_**.oOo.**_

Le concert touchait à sa fin , on quitta la scène après avoir envoyé au fans bouteilles , médiators , serviettes et compagnie. Dans la loge, le chanteur, épuisé s'affala sur le canapé.

-Aaaaaah je vais mourir !

-Tsss… pesta Gustav.

-Allez , on rentre a l'hotel maintenant les gars , annonça le manager qui venait de faire irruption dans la pièce.

Une fois a l'hôtel , ils fêterent ce premier concert réussi.

-Je dois y aller maintenant , annonça Bill en se levant.

Pour toute réponse , Tom , Georg et Gustav se retournèrent tout les trois en même temps et regardèrent Bill d'un air bizzare.

-Ou ?

-Ca vous regarde ? répliqua sèchement Bill.

Personne ne répondit , les trois garçons comprirent qu'il valait mieux ne pas énerver Bill ce soir.

Tom , vexé , monta dans sa chambre , laissant Georg et Gustav seuls.

Le guitariste était déjà couché , quand Bill pénétra dans leur chambre d'hôtel.

- T'étais ou ?

Bill ne répondit pas , et Tom répéta une nouvelle fois sa question.

-Bill , t'étais ou , merde ?

-Quelque part. Et puis qu'est ce que t'en a faire toi , hein ?

Tom l'ignora , blessé que son frère jumeau soit si froid avec lui.

_**.oOo.**_

Le lendemain , Bill était toujours aussi distant avec Tom.

En le croisant dans le hall , Tom lui adressa un sourire timide auquel son frère répondit par un haussement de sourcil. Plus tard , dans le van qui les emmèneraient a leur prochaine séance de dédicasse, Bill s'était assis a côté de Georg , et non pas a côté de Tom comme il le faisait d'habitude.

Le guitariste s'assit donc tristement a côté de Gustav a l'arrière du véhicule.

-Il y a un problème , Tom ? questionna le batteur , toujours coiffé de son éternelle casquette.

- Aucun problème.

- Ok. Mais tu peux m'en parler si tu veux.

Ouais , merci Gustav.

La séance de dédicasse commença , des centaines de fans défilèrent , et les quatre garçons signèrent a tout-vas des autographes pour chacune de ces demoiselles. Une fois encore Bill s'était installé entre Georg et Gustav , laissant donc Tom a l'autre bout de la table. Tom était frustré , il ne comprenait pas l'éloignement soudain de son frère.Une fois rentré a leur hôtel , Gustav lui proposa d'aller boire un verre avec Georg et Bill , mais il refusa et alla s'isoler dans sa chambre.

Il ferma la porte et tomba a genoux , fondant en larmes, laissant la tristesse qui l'avait envahit ces derniers jours éclater en de long sanglots.

Tom resta ainsi longtemps a pleurer doucement, et finit par s'endormir sur le sol, exténué.

_Bill... Pourquoi?_

_** .oOo. **__  
_

Lorsque le guitariste ouvrit les yeux, il était dans son lit, et pas sur la moquette de la chambre.

Bill était assit en tailleur par terre et se mettait du vernis noir sur les ongles.

-Bill , c'est toi qui m'a mit dans le lit ?

-Evidemment , j'allais quand même pas te laisser par terre.

Il lui parlait toujours avec ce ton exaspéré que Tom haïssait.

Le blond se retourna, de façon a ce que Bill ne voit pas les larmes qui commençait a couler sur ses joues.

Celui-ci l'ignora, plus intéressé par ses ongles que son frère larmoyant.

Tom se retourna brusquement, et pris d'un accès de rage et de tristesse mélées, il attrapa le bras de son frère et ils tombèrent tous deux lourdement sur le sol, renversant au passage le vernis noir dont le contenu s'étala sur la moquette bleue foncée de la chambre d'hôtel.

-Et, merde tu pourrais faire attention Tom. Et lâche mon poignet.

Mais l'autre serrait de plus en plus le poignet de son frère.

-Tom , lâche mon poignet, articula lentement Bill Kaulitz, retenant un gémissement de douleur.

Tom plaqua encore plus Bill au sol, et hurla :

-Pourquoi tu m'évite comme ça ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Dis le moi ! DIS LE MOI !

Le chanteur ne répondit pas, pétrifié. Petit à petit le guitariste lâcha le poignet de Bill, laissant une marque à l'endroit ou il l'avait attrapé.

-Tom , attend… murmura faiblement Bill, sanglotant.

Mais Tom était déjà parti, laissant Bill seul avec ses larmes et son désespoir.

_S'il te plaît..._

**_.oOo. _**

Après les répétitions –durant lesquelles le guitariste blond avait soigneusement évité Bill- ,

Tom s'était réfugié dans une petite salle. Il s'assit et pris sa tête entre ses mains, essayant de chasser son frère jumeau de ses pensées. Soudain, un bruit le fit sortir de sa rêverie. On frappait a la porte.

- Tom, ouvre s'il te plaît.

Il reconnut la voix de Gustav et se leva pour aller lui ouvrir, soulagé de ne pas devoir affronter Bill une nouvelle fois.

Le guitariste s'éffaca pour laisser entrer son ami et lui indiqua le canapé.

Gustav s'assis et Tom le rejoignit. De longues minutes passèrent ainsi, sans que l'un des deux musiciens ne s'adressent la paroles. Ce fut Gustav qui brisa le silence en premier.

-Tu ne veux pas m'en parler ?

-Te parler de quoi ?

-Arrête Tom je sais très bien qu'il s'est passé quelque avec Bill.

Le simple fait que Gustav prononce le nom de son jumeau déchira le cœur de Tom.

Il fondit alors en larmes et Gustav le prit dans bras. Lorsqu'il se fut un peu calmé, il tenta d'expliquer a Gustav la situation, qui répondit par un simple hochement de tête.

-Il me déteste j'en suis sûr…

-Mais non, Tom, il y a forcèment une raison. Va lui parler c'est la meilleure chose a faire.

-Je vais encore lui sauter dessus et…

-Tom , va lui parler, coupa Gustav.

-D'accord, je vais essayer, dit Tom en adressant a son ami un faible sourire.

Tom sécha ses larmes, et ils rejoignèrent les autres dans la salle de répétitions.

_**.oOo. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Mot par MiniSushi : **Hey ! Désolée pour le temps d'attente , voilà un nouveau chapitre Assez court en fait ... Sorry TT Et merci pour l'aide pour les review. ) Je commence a savoir un peu me " servir" de !

_**.oOo. **_

Le lendemain, après leur répétitions, le groupe arriva dans un nouvel hôtel pour la semaine.

Bill et Tom, chambre 123. Gustav, Georg, 125. annonça le manager en leur donnant leur clés respectives.

_Et merde…_ pensa Tom.

Les 4 garçons se séparèrent donc. Ils se souhaitèrent _« Bonne nuit » _et Gustav fit un signe a Tom en désignant Bill, rappelant au guitariste leur récente discussion. Le chanteur partit devant et Gustav chuchota :

- Tu va voir Bill, hein ?

Une fois dans leur chambre, les jumeaux posèrent leur valises et Tom partit sur le balcon pour fumer, et par la même occasion éviter de se retrouver face-à-face avec Bill.

_Il me cache quelque chose. Pourquoi ne m'en a t-il pas parlé ? D'habitude s'il a un problème , c'est toujours à moi qu'il se confie. Et ce depuis notre enfance…_

_Je dois lui parler Gustav a raison._

Occupés par ses pensées, Tom n'entendis pas son frère qui le rejoignait sur le balcon.

Tom. Je peux te parler ?

Tom sursauta. Bill lui avait parlé de cette voix douce qui lui était familière.

« - Oui. De quoi tu veux me parler ?

- Je suis désolé. Pour ces derniers jours, je… Je n'étais pas moi même.

C'est pas grave, je m'inquiètais pour toi c'est tout, mentit Tom. Mais si tu as un problème tu sais que…

Oui, le coupa Bill. Mais tu n'avais aucune raisons de t'inquiéter. Je te promet qu'un jour , je t'expliquerai.

- … »

Sur ces mots, Bill parti dans la salle de bain, laissant son frère seul, perplexe.

_**.oOo. **_

Bill s'enferma dans la salle de bain et s'adossa a la porte, retenant ses larmes.

_Pourquoi n'ai-je pas eu le courage de lui avouer ? _

Il glissa lentement contre la porte pour finalement s'étaler sur le carrelage glacé de la salle de bain, tremblant.

_**.oOo.**_

**#Flash Back#**

_- Arrête ! Je t'en prie arrête ça ! _Il sent ses mains froides sur son corps, arrachant en vitesse ses vêtements. Il tente de se débattre, en vain, car l'autre le pousse violemment contre le mur et lui donne un grand coup de genoux dans le bas-ventre qui le fit se tordre de douleur.

_- Lâche… Moi_dit Bill faiblement, suppliant presque son agresseur. Mais celui-ci l'ignore, et redouble de violence, faisant taire sa victime.

Alors que Bill lâcha un gémissement de douleur, un sourire carnassier s'étendit sur ses lèvres… Il attrape Bill et le plaque au sol tout en lui enlevant, sans aucune douceur dans ses gestes, les derniers vêtements qui le séparaient du corps de Bill.

_- Je t'en supplie…_ implora Bill, alors que des larmes commençait à couler sur ses joues.  
Son agresseur toujours silencieux le plaqua encore plus fort sur le sol et Bill poussa un petit cri de douleur. Il laissa échapper un rire sournois et murmura lentement, d'une voix doucereuse :  
_- N'ai pas peur, Bill… Tu as confiance en moi n'est pas ?_

**#Fin Flash Back#**

_**.oOo. **_

Bill s'était brutalement réveillé. Il passa de l'eau sur son visage en sueur et sortit de la chambre.

« - Bill … ? Tu faisais quoi , p'tain ?

_Oups…_

Ha , rien j'ai pas vu le temps passer c'est tout… Désolé !

Okay, dit Tom, septique. Bah bonne nuit…

Bonne Nuit ! »

Bill ne dormit pas cette nuit-là, pensant et repensant sans cesse à ce qu'il avait vécu il y après d'un mois.

_**.oOo. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Mot par MiniSushi : **Et voilà le chapitre 3. Bonne lecture ! Et merci pour les review !!!!

Alors ? demanda G. en entrant dans le local de répétition où Tom attendait le reste du groupe.

Alors quoi ?

Tu as discuté avec Bill ?

Oui.

Et ?

Rien. Il ne m'a rien expliqué, soupira Tom Je sais pas ce qu'il lui arrive, mais ça m'inquiète vraiment. Il est plus comme avant et…

Ils furent coupés par Bill et Georg qui entrèrent dans la pièce, et ils commencèrent donc a répéter.

A la fin des répétitions , Georg proposa au reste du groupe d'aller boire un verre, proposition que Tom et Gustav acceptèrent sans hésiter.

Bill, lui refusa, prétextant être trop fatigué pour faire la tournée des bars.

Gustav lui lança un regard inquiet auquel le chanteur répondit par un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Il regarda ses trois amis partir puis se dirigea vers l'hôtel.

Une fois dans la rue, son portable sonne dans sa poche. Il décroche et jette un rapide coup d'œil au nom qui s'affiche sur l'écran.

C'est _lui_.

Bill décroche, les mains tremblantes.

Bill ? demande cette voix, cette voix qu'il reconnaîtrait entre milles.

Bill, répète-elle.

Oui ?

Bill… dit-il une troisième foix.

Arrête. Tu …tu veux quoi ?

Te voir. Tu me manques.

_Comment peux tu prononcer ces mots après ce que tu m'as fait ?_

_Comment peux tu prononcer ces mots après m'avoir trahi ?_

Bill ne répond pas et son interlocuteur murmure :

Peut être préfère-tu que je _lui _dise la vérité ? Bill , je suis dans ta chambre d'hôtel. Tu as intérêt à venir me rejoindre.

Comment a tu …

Trop tard, l'autre avait déjà raccroché.

Bill marche , le plus vite possible , bousculant les gens sur son passage. Il arrive enfin devant l'hôtel et rapidement, il se retrouve devant la porte de sa chambre. Il l'ouvre , lentement. Il est là, il l'attend.

Bonsoir, Bill.

La même scène va se reproduire, encore une fois.

_J'avais cru pouvoir te faire confiance en te révélant mon secret._

_Mais tu m'as trahi et je n'ai plus d'autre choix que te de t'obéir. _


	4. Chapter 4

**MiniSushi **Désolée pour ce chapitre plus que court et plus que mauvais éè

Je vous promet une suite rapidement.

Il était plus de minuit quand, après avoir quitté Gustav et Georg, Tom rejoignit Bill dans sa chambre. Celui-ci dormait déja.

Il se coucha lui aussi et s'endormit rapidement, épuisé par cette journée harrassante...

Mais le guitariste fut révéillé quelques heures plus tard par la sonnerie du téléphone portable de Bill, qui tira aussi du sommeil son frère jumeau.

Tom jetta un rapide coup d'oeil a l'horloge digitale qui indiquait 3h du matin et des poussières.

- P'tain Bill, qui peut t'appeler a cette heure-ci?

- Mais j'en sais rien, Tom passe moi ce téléphone tu-veux ?

- Attend...

Tom attrapa le combiné et ouvri le clapet du téléphone au moment même ou Bill a moitié endormi allumai la lumière.

- Tom passe le moi! cria Bill.

Mais ce dernier avait déja décroché.

- Allo ? Bill ?

Bil se raidit en entendant la voix du correspondant. C'était lui...

- Andréas ? balbutia Tom. Andréas pourquoi tu ... ?

Bill n'entendit pas le reste de la conversation, il se jeta sur son frère et lui arracha le téléphone des mains, et coupa rapidement la conversation.

- Bill, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi Andréas t'appelle a trois heure du matin ? Tu parle avec lui sans m'en parler ?

- Tom... attend , je vais t'expliquer.

- Tu dis ça a chaque fois Bill. Je croyais qu'on avait rien a se cacher tout le deux mais apparemment je me suis trompé. Bonne nuit.

- ...

Tom éteignit la lumière et se coucha en tournant le dos à Bill.

Le lendemain, Tom évita soigneusement Bill. Plusieurs fois, le chanteur chercha a lui parler mais Tom continuait de le fuyer.

Lorsqu'il arriva en salle de répétition, il trouva Tom en pleine discussion avec Georg. Les deux garçons ne lui adressèrent pas un regard et Bill s'assit sur le canapé a côté de Gustav, qui écoutait tranquillement son baladeur mp3.

Toute la journée se déroula de la même manière, et le soir, a l'hôtel, Bill se retrouva dans une chambre a part.

Tom avait décidé de dormir avec Georg, prétextant qu'il ne passait pas assez de temps avec le bassiste.

Tu parles... maugréa Bill en rentrant dans sa chambre.

Il s'assit sur son lit et sortit son portable. Composa son numéro. Tomba sur le répondeur et laissa un message :

- C'est moi, Bill. Evite de m'appeler a présent. La dernière fois Tom a soupconné des trucs ... ( Il fit une pause avant de reprendre) et je ne veux pas qu'il le sache par toi d'accord ?

Il rangea son portable et partit en direction de sa salle de bain.

Et une fois de plus, alors que la journée commençait, Tom continuait de fuir son jumeau. Après leur concert, achevé avec brio, Bill trouva un Tom épuisé dans une des loges de la salle de concert. Il s'assit sur une chaise en face du canapé ou il était affalé et le regarda, en silence.

Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Te parler , a propos d'Andréas. Je te dois quelque explications.

Tom se redressa et Bill commenca a parler…


	5. Chapter 5

Tom ne bougeait pas, comme figé, le regard planté sur Bill qui murmura d'une voix tremblante :

_- Tu te souviens, il y a deux ans… Quand toi et Andréas vous vous étiez disputés ?_

Tom hocha la aurait t-il pu oublier cette dispute ? Au départ le guitariste blond avait simplement reproché a Andréas de ne se soucier plus de Bill que de lui, mais les deux garçons avaient finis par se battre et ne plus s'adresser la parole. Le chanteur avait choisi le camp de son frère jumeau. C'est à ce moment que le groupe des Kaulitz avait commencé a avoir du succès et les deux garçons avaient quitté leur ville natale. Ils n'avaient plus jamais revu Andréas depuis. Enfin … Tom en tout cas.

- _Et bien, quand nous sommes retournés a Magdebourg l'an dernier, tu sais, après notre anniversaire. Georg , Gustav et toi étiez partis et … je suis tombé sur lui…_  
- _Et tu me l'a pas dit ?_ grogna Tom, souriant malgré lui en repensant a l'image de son frère, complètement saoulé a 3heures du matin, qui arpentait en chancelant les rues de leur ville natale.  
_- Non. Et j'en suis désolé._  
Tom ne répondit rien, Bill continua donc de raconter sa rencontre avec Andréas., en se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de pleurer.  
_- Il m'a proposé de venir chez lui, et, bourré comme j'étais, je n'ai même pas pensé a dire non. Je suis allé chez lui, on a parlé, il m'a dit que même si toi, il t'en voulait encore, il m'avait toujours apprécié et…_

_- Et ?_poursuivi Tom, incitant son frère a parler. Il commençait a perdre patience. Bill respira un grand coup avant d'annoncer_  
- Il m'a avoué qu'il m'avait toujours aimé._  
_- QUOI ?_ cria Tom, ébahi par cette révélation. - _Oui ..._ , répondit Bill en baissant la tête. Les larmes qu'il retenait avait coulé sur ses joues, détruisant au passage son maquillage. _- Et ensuite ?_ chuchota Tom, qui redoutait ce que Bill allait lui dire.

Ensuite…

_**.oOo.**_

_**Flash Back**_

_- Arrête ! Je t'en prie arrête ça !_

Il sent ses mains froides sur son corps, arrachant en vitesse ses vêtements. Il tente de se débattre, en vain, car l'autre le pousse violemment contre le mur et lui donne un grand coup de genoux dans le bas-ventre qui le fit se tordre de douleur.

_- Lâche… Moi… _dit Bill faiblement, suppliant presque son agresseur. Mais celui-ci l'ignore, et redouble de violence, faisant taire sa victime.

Alors que Bill lâcha un gémissement de douleur, un sourire carnassier s'étendit sur ses lèvres… Il attrape Bill et le plaque au sol tout en lui enlevant, sans aucune douceur dans ses gestes, les derniers vêtements qui le séparaient du corps de Bill.

_- Je t'en supplie…_ implora Bill, alors que des larmes commençait à couler sur ses joues.  
Son agresseur toujours silencieux le plaqua encore plus fort sur le sol et Bill poussa un petit cri de douleur. Il laissa échapper un rire sournois et murmura lentement, d'une voix doucereuse :

_- N'ai pas peur, Bill… Tu as confiance en moi n'est pas ?_

Il avait la tête qui tournait , a cause de l'alcool et la fatigue, et il n'eut pas la force de repousser Andréas , il était beaucoup plus fort que lui, et l'alcool sur son agresseur n'arrangeait rien non plus.

Il continuait à espérer qu'Andréas arrêterait, qu'il le laisserait partir, qu'il pourrait rejoindre son frère et les autres, qu'il oublierait cette soirée et que tout les deux, il reprendraient le cours de leurs vie normalement. En vain.

…

Bill se réveilla péniblement, avec un horrible mal de tête.

_- Bonjour Bill..._

_-Tom ?_

Mais ce n'était pas Tom, assis sur le lit a côté du chanteur. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Andréas qui le regardait fixement. Bill tourna la tête et comprit qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre, mais chez Andréas. Il essaya de se rappeler la nuit dernière mais, rien, rien de ce qu'il s'etait passé ne lui revenait a l'esprit.

_- Qu'est ce je fous là ?_

_- Ne t'inquiète pas Bill , je suis là ,_ dit Andréas en le prenant dans ses bras.

C'est à ce moment qu'il se souvint. Il se remémora tout : l'alcool, Andréas, la nuit passé a discuter et … son viol. Il eut du mal a retenir un cri d'horreur… Bill repoussa violemment Andréas. Il se rhabilla en vitesse, et couru vers la porte pour quitter au plus vite cette maison. Il tourna plusieurs fois la poignée et constata avec désespoir qu'Andréas l'avait fermée a clef.

_- C'est ca , que tu cherche Bill ?_murmura Andréas en agitant la clef devant Bill.

_- Connard, laisse moi partir !_

_- Pas avant que tu me promette de ne rien dire a personne chéri._ _Sinon … je pourrai raconter a Tom ce que tu m'a dit hier soir... tu te souviens ?_ Il souria d'un sourire pervers.

_" Quoi… je lui ai dit__ **ça** ? " _pensa Bill, avant de répondre :

_-Je ne dirais rien. Je te le promet. Mais laisse moi partir maintenant. _implora Bill.

Andréas serra Bill dans ses bras, si fort que le chanteur ne pouvait se desserrer de l'étreinte de son agresseur ; il laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur. Bill lui arracha la clé des mains, et sortit en vitesse dehors où l'air frais lui fouetta le visage. Il frissonna. _" Et merde…" _Il avait oublié sa veste chez Andréas… Une fois rentré chez lui, il ne put retenir un sanglot. Qu'allait-il dire a Tom ?

_**Fin Flash Back**_

_**.oOo.**_


End file.
